When a man loves a man
by youknowmycxffeeorder
Summary: Blaine and Kurt dancing in their living room making love (woah this is the best summary i've ever made lol)


**author's note: the title comes from percy sledge's song _When a man loves a woman_ but obvi i changed the pronouns . idk i heard it on the radio the other day and i wanted to write something featuring that song. also there's no beta-reading sorry :/ hope you like it!**

* * *

The sun is setting on New York and its light is reflecting on the skycrapers' windows giving the impression that the whole city was on fire.

Blaine is beholding this magnificient show through the glass door of their balcony. Even though he could watch this every evening, it's still mesmerizing to him. Some music is playing, mostly as background music than anything else, and nothing could disturb him. Well except…

" _When a man loves a woman"_

Blaine turns his head away from the beautiful landscape when the the song starts playing and his attention quickly focuses on his husband in the living room. Kurt is comfortably settled on the couch; he's lying in the corner of it, one knee folded to his chest, and his other leg resting on the coffee table. A blanket is hanging loosely on his shoulders and he's reading the latest Vogue magazine with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. The light of the setting sun perfectly outlines his face, bringing some colours to his pale face, highlighting his jawline and making the blue of his eyes look warmer. The latter are focused on some article about Marc Jacobs or Alexander McQueen, probably. He looked so peaceful.

Blaine is still staring at his husband's beautiful face as he makes his way towards him.

" _Can't keep his mind on nothin' else"_

He holds out his hand and Kurt looks up to see Blaine grinning and watching him with this familiar sparkle in his eyes, which could only mean one thing. So Kurt returns his smile and takes his hand, accepting his help to get up. He ends up in his arms in the middle of the room.

" _He'd trade the world for the good thing he's found."_

Kurt stares at Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes and smiles again. A shy smile. He rests his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes, letting the music and Blaine guide him.

Blaine starts singing along with the song

' _If he is bad, he can't see it,'_

Kurt chuckles and blushes at the change of pronouns. Blaine can feel his smile on his shoulder and his warm breath on his skin, through his shirt.

 _'He can do no wrong,_

 _Turn his back on his best friend if he put him down.'_

They continue to swing along not thinking about anything else but this momen, while the sun makes its way towards the horizon.

Kurt think about how lucky he is, how grateful he is for what Blaine gives him. His eternal love, his kisses and hugs, his warm and whispered I love yous when they make love, his smile who can light up the whole world, and his eyes where Kurt loses himself and where he feels like home. And no matter how many kisses, hugs, he has given him, each one of them feels like something he knows the taste of but discovers a new side of it everytime. That's why Blaine keeps surprising Kurt and makes him wondering how he got so lucky.

Kurt looks up to see Blaine staring at him. His voice is slowly lowering and is barely a whisper when his leans in close.

 _'When a man loves a man'_

And their lips meet. The kiss is soft and gentle at first but Blaine starts teasing by letting the tip of his tongue glide along the seam of Kurt's teeth. Kurt takes the chance and opens his mouth to let Blaine's tongue come in. They deepen the kiss, tongues colliding and teeth clattering.

Fast enough, it becomes a mess of gripping hands, hot breaths and hungry kisses. Kurt's slips his hands under Blaine's sweater and on his back in hurried movements. Blaine then puts his under Kurt's thighs and hikes him up, kissing the gasp escaping Kurt's mouth away. Kurt circles his legs around his husband's waist.

They make their way towards the bedroom, still kissing. Blaines pushes the door open with his foot, careful to not hurt Kurt while doing so and they both drop on the bed laughing. Blaines hikes himself up on his elbows to stare at his beautiful husband. Kurt watches Blaine's eyes slowly drifting to his lips and bites his lips, teasingly. Blaine doesn't wait a second more before leaning down and kissing Kurt again, neverseeming to get tired of it. His hand finds the hem of his shirt and he starts tucking it off. They pull apart, just enough time to both take their upper clothes off and their lips crash together again. Kurt starts working with his own jeans, tucking them down with his briefs and throwing them aside with his feet. Then he moves on Blaine's, who's too busy kissing Kurt and touching him everywhere he possibly can, hands running along his spine, in his hair, up and down his legs.

Once Kurt manages to take Blaine's pants off, he breaks apart, watching Blaine's eyes intently as if he's waiting for his approval, and when Blaine nods he reaches out to take the lube and condoms out of the drawer. He gives them to Blaine who puts some lube on his fingers, not breaking eye contact with Kurt. He gently spreads Kurt's legs apart and his thumb runs over his hole several times, teasing. Kurt shivers at the cold touch and lets out a little hiss when Blaine eventually eases one finger inside. Then two, and finally three are stretching him open. Kurt moans with pleasure, gripping at Blaine's shoulders and closing his eyes.

'Blaine…,' he whispers. 'Please…'

'Okay' Blaine whispers back. 'Okay…'

He puts on the condom, and slicks his cock clumsily. He lines himself up and leans down to kiss Kurt softly and pushes inside gently, making Kurt moans against his lips. Blaine pulls apart and strokes his cheek as he opens his beautiful blue eyes, dark with hunger.

Blaine's thrusts are deep but slow. There's no rush, nothing to care about. Just them. He keeps thrusting in and out slowly, carefully, lovingly, all the while watching his husband. Kurt's face is slightly flushed, his lips a bit swollen and pink and his skin seems to glow in the dim light of their room. He puts his hands on Blaine's neck and his fingers curl in Blaine's hair. It's Sunday so he didn't bother putting gel, much to Kurt's satisfaction, who enjoys running his fingers through those thick curls.

Blaine moves his hands and cradles Kurt's head between his forearms, fingers stroking through his chestnut hair. He gently comb back a strand of hair that fell on his face with one finger, follows his hair line, and continues running his finger down his beautiful face. His thumb brushes his bottom lip, and he leans down again, says in a warm whisper, 'I love you' and kisses him.

He keeps thrusting while kissing him, his movements getting slightly quicker; he tries to keep a steady rhythm. He takes Kurt's cock in his hand and start stroking in coordination with the movement of his hips. Soft moans and whimpers escape Kurt's mouth as he puts his other hand on Blaine's hip. Blaine lifts his own head up and arches his back, feeling a familiar warm tingle in his belly. He's close, he feels it and he knows that Kurt is too. So he keeps thrusting and stroking until they finally come, a few seconds away from each other.

Blaine eases out of Kurt, panting, and collapses on top of him, listening to his heartbeat. Their breathes slowly find a regular rhythm. Kurt still has one hand in Blaine's hair and gently strokes through those dark curls. Blaine takes off the condom blindly, throws it aside, aiming the bin, takes a tissue and cleans them off messily before resting his head on Kurt's chest. His fingers draw random patterns on Kurt's porcelain skin absent-mindendly and he leaves little pecks here and there.

That's when he hears the few last notes of the song playing from the living room. He hums softly.

 _'Cause baby, baby, you're my world'_

'Blaine?' Kurt murmurs once the song is over.

'Hmm?' he answers without looking up.

'I love you, too'

Blaine lifts his head and grins at his husband. Kurt smiles back and pulls him closer to kiss him.

Yeah, Blaine is definitely his world.


End file.
